Seventh-day Adventists (SDAs) are a very health oriented religious group with a conservative lifestyle who do not smoke or drink by church proscription. For most of the cancer sites which are unrelated to smoking, the age-sex adjusted mortality among SDAs is 50-70% of the general population. For over 100 years, the SDA Church has strongly discouraged the use of coffee, other caffeine beverages, highly refined foods, and hot spices and has highly recommended a low-fat, high-fiber lacto-ovo-vegetarian diet, as well as actively encouraging vigorous exercise and other health habits. However, with the exception of abstinence from smoking and drinking, there is great variation in the degree of adherence to these habits among SDAs, which makes them an ideal population to investigate the role of diet and other lifestyle characteristics in cancer risk. Furthermore, the great variation in duration of exposure and age at first exposure to the SDA lifestyle provides a unique opportunity to determine the relative effect of lifestyle patterns early vs. late in life, as well as the effect of short-term vs. long-term patterns of living. This ongoing prospective study seeks to (1) identify the specific elements of lifestyle that relate to risk of fatal and nonfatal cancer within the SDA population and to (2) identify interactions among lifestyle factors which relate to cancer and to (3) compare the risk of fatal and nonfatal cancer between SDAs and the general population. Collection of baseline data on demographic characteristics from 60,429 California SDAs, as well as detailed lifestyle characteristics from 40,688 of these subjects, is complete. Continuation of this study for 5 more years will provide 8.3 years follow-up for the 60,429 subjects with completed questionnaire data (501,561 person-years). After adjusting for the expected low incidence, we expect to identify 1,350 new cancer cases (252 colon-rectal, 216 breast) by record linkage with population based tumor registries and reviewing the hospital records of all hospitalizations which are reported during an annual contact with each subject. After accounting for confounding factors, comparison of site specific cancer incidence and mortality between SDAs vs. the general population (as well as among subgroups of the SDA population with differing dietary and/or lifestyle characteristics) is (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)